ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Moroboshi (ULTRAMAN)
|Moroboshi Dan}} is the no-nonsense and sometimes direct member of the new SSSP. He is an agent who reports directly to the organization’s leader and the wearer of the Seven Suit. History ULTRAMAN Note: Due to there being several differences between the manga and anime adaptation, the History section has been split into two tabs. - Anime= Dan Moroboshi first sees Shinjiro wearing the Ultraman Suit out on a mission. Upon seeing him work, Moroboshi immediately states that he probably would not get along well with him. Nevertheless, Shinjiro is sent to help Dan and his squad take down a target in a warehouse. Seeing Shinjiro's incompetence in dealing with the alien, Moroboshi gets frustrated. He and his squad also follow the Adacic and Shinjiro into the city where they fought, with Moroboshi's team observing from a rooftop. After investigating a strange murder, Moroboshi gets Shinjiro to follow him into an alley which somehow brings them into a city, to look for an informant. Moroboshi explains that this city is populated with aliens, confusing Shinjiro. Nevertheless, they stick to their objective and manage to find Jack wrestling in a gambling den. After his match, he tells Moroboshi and Shinjiro about the recent serial killings. Jack gets to know Shinjiro after Morobhoshi leaves, until Black King, Jack's opponent from earlier, arrives to cut off their conversation by strangling Shinjiro. Fortunately, Moroboshi returns and scares the beast off. Leaving the city, Shinjiro asks Moroboshi why he was brought there, to which he explains that he was ordered to. Moroboshi also states that he doesn't like Shinjiro, leaving the boy shaken while he walks off. Shinjiro later helps Dan and his squad deal with Alien Robuton, but is unable to kill it after it disguises as Rena Sayama. Instead, he allows the SSSP to arrest it. Dan once again scolds Shinjiro for his attitude, which has him doubting his powers. Secretly observing Endo and Kurata set up a trap for the murderer, Moroboshi arrived on the scene just in time to rescue them from Alien Bris, fighting him using the new Seven suit. After a short fight, Moroboshi cut off the alien's left arm before executing it, shocking Shinjiro, who had just arrived, due to how inhesitant he was at killing. Moroboshi was put on standby when Shinjiro went to fight Black King. Even after Shinjiro was able to handle himself, Moroboshi still downplayed his abilities as Ultraman before they are sent on a mission to find the culprit behind the recent murders, going to Rena Sayama's concert. Agent Adad then appears, getting floating bombs deployed over the heads of the audience. Shinjiro and Dan transform and fight him, but they are overpowered. Adad also causes some of the lights to fall, making Shinjiro and Moroboshi catch them before they hurt anyone. A while later, Bemular arrives and challenges Shinjiro, even slicing off the roof of the building, which Shinjiro now has to hold up. After Igaru appears and gets killed by Adad, Shinjiro enters a fit of rage and destroys the falling roof with a Specium Ray, and tries to kill Adad, before the alien properly introduces himself and exposes the true culprits behind the recent murders. Shinjiro and Moroboshi cease attacking him after finding out that he was an agent of the Star Cluster Alliance. At the SSSP base, Shinjiro gets upset over Igaru's death but Moroboshi further states that he doens't like his attitude. While going out on a mission, possibly slaying several Alien Pitt in the underground, he tells his squadmates that the Star Cluster Alliance thinks of humans like how humans think of monkeys, and they probably have no intent on co-existing with humans. Due to this mission, he was not available to help Shinjiro deal with a monster. Moroboshi and Shinjiro are called to a job when a monster rampages in a train station. When they arrive, they see it has already been decapitated by Seiji Hokuto, who asks to join the SSSP. During their conversation, Moroboshi spots a hidden camera used by Jack and destroys it. They bring Seiji in for an interview with Ide, Moroboshi and Edo watching. They plan to use him as bait to lure out his benefactor, but Seiji sees through their plan. After a brief battle between Shinjiro and Seiji, Moroboshi arrived, having been sent by the SSSP, and dealt with the latter by slicing his left arm off and knocking off his helmet, saying that he would kill anyone marked for extermination, regardless of whether or not they are human. Shocked, Seiji picks up his left arm and helmet, and leaves. When Shinjiro asked if it was alright to just let him get away, Moroboshi says it was part of the plan. Back at the Giant of Light memorial, Moroboshi saw Shinjiro talking to Rena Sayama. Giving him a death stare, Shinjiro decides to take the conversation elsewhere. Shinjiro and Moroboshi are called in by Ide to discuss about the airplane tragedy. He shows them the list of passengers, which reveals that Seiji and his family were on that plane, though all 247 passengers and crew were reported to have died. Yapool rushes to the Giant of Light Memorial to warn them of what was going to happen, but is instead cornered by Moroboshi and a SSSP squad, and they bring him in for questioning. Upon finding out from Yapool that Seiji was after Ace Killer, Shinjiro and Moroboshi mobilized to deal with the threat. Moroboshi and a team try to sneak their way in and Shinjiro is placed on standby, much to his dismay, but the mansion was set to blow up upon the turn of the main door's doorknob. Moroboshi is seriously injured and they are attacked by Ace Killer. He repeatedly shoots Shinjiro and has Alien Nepenthes bind them to lure out Seiji, who appears shortly. Seiji is unable to keep up with Ace Killer but manages to free Shinjiro and Moroboshi. Moroboshi fights against the henchmen, but is overwhelmed until Ide sends him a Specium Sword. After dealing with the henchmen, Moroboshi helps Shinjiro deal with Nepenthes, but they are once again bound by its vines. Moroboshi is shocked to see Shinjiro unleash the limiter under his own power, and he promptly kills Nepenthes, and then goes to fight Ace Killer, who is disintegrated by a Specium Ray. Ace Killer's hatchet emits a signal to an invisible spaceship in orbit, which fires a gigantic missile straight to their location. Out of energy and options, the three Ultramen could do nothing but stare at their impending doom. Suddenly, Bemular appears, firing a Specium Ray that destroys the bomb before it could injure anyone, as well as the gigantic spaceship. After the incident, Moroboshi is put under care at the SSSP base to recover from his wounds. }} Personality Moroboshi is a cynical and somewhat insensitive man who presented himself as a blunt and strict senior towards his junior and fellow colleague Shinjiro. A ruthless enforcer, he showed utter lack of hesitation in killing any alien/monster on moment's notice regardless whether the alien/monster in question surrender themselves, which stark contrast to Shinjiro who despises killing and showed mercy to enemies who surrendered, one of facts that sparked a rift between the two. Prior to their first meeting, Moroboshi had already decided he disliked Shinjiro, denouncing him as a naive child unaware of the stakes or the purpose of his battles. He also had doubts in Shinjiro's fighting ability as a person as he was annoyed his extermination unit had to stand down to let him take over the battle. When the alien was seemingly escaping, Moroboshi took that as confirmation of his beliefs. Moroboshi also has a disagreement on what it means to be an 'Ultraman', to him such a being/person must be ready to destroy any alien/monster at a moment's notice, but Shinjiro has problems with killing and has shown that he will not be the merciless enforcer Moroboshi believes he should be, causing a greater strife between them. This disagreement is also shown by his behavior as an Ultraman; whereas Shin and Shinjiro both despised killing and Shinjiro showed mercy to enemies who surrendered, Moroboshi would kill an opponent regardless and make killing the target a priority over fighting them. It is unknown what Moroboshi's opinion on Shin was, but it was most likely better given the fact that Shin was much older and may have been fighting before Moroboshi joined. Profile , also called the , is a newer model made to be worn by ordinary people, who do not have the Ultraman Factor. Despite it not having any beam weapons, it is compensated for by bladed weapons instead. Stats *Age: 24 years *Height: 182 cm, 197 cm with suit *Weight: 69 kg, 138 kg with suit Powers and Weapons : Moroboshi's suit comes with a high-tech katana. The blade is capable of devastating amounts of damage and using Specium Blade technology improve its cutting ability to the point that it can make a shock wave when swung. Because it is using Specium Blade technology, it is powered by Specium energy. He has two equipped in Version 7.3. *'Throwing Knives': Moroboshi's suit is armed with throwing knives that resemble Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. They are stored in pockets on the back of the suit. ::;Version 7.3 * : A modification of the rifle used by the SSSP Extermination Squads, they fire tipped with crystallized alien energy. Moroboshi uses two of them. * : A heavy Specium cannon, its power is close to that of Shinjiro's ray. It can be used as a beam blade by continuous fire, but that consumes energy quickly. Moroboshi carries two. ::;Version 7.5 * : Twin combat knives that are used by Seven. Ide made them capable of combining into a single larger weapon at Moroboshi's request. This is done by simply connecting the two blades to a intermittent connector. Despite their name and user, they are closer to the Zero Sluggers in function than the original Eye Slugger. Moroboshi.jpg|Seven Suit (Manga) Moroboshi_Blades.jpg|Throwing Knives Moroboshi_Sword.jpg|Moroboshi swinging his sword Moroboshi_Slash.jpg|His sword in action - Anime= :;Own Powers *'Detective Skills': Moroboshi appears to be an adequate investigator into alien and paranormal crimes. *'Leadership Skills': Moroboshi has been shown leading investigative units and extermination teams, implying he is an experienced leader. *'Reflexes': Moroboshi has shown keen senses and reflexes allowing him to dodge an alien projectile weapon. :;Via Seven Suit *'Strength': Since he does not have the Ultraman Factor, Moroboshi's suit gives him greater strength than he would normally possess. *'Extra Armor': The Version 7 suit was built with normal humans in mind, thus it has more armor than Shinjiro's model, particularly the chest and the shoulder region. *'Acceleration': The suit somehow allows Moroboshi to accelerate and travel at high speeds, at least in short bursts. * : Moroboshi's suit comes with a high-tech katana capable of producing shockwaves when swung. *'Throwing Knives': Moroboshi's suit is armed with throwing knives that resemble Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. MoroboshiAccelerate.gif|Acceleration MoroboshiShockwave.gif|Shockwave SevenKnives.gif|Throwing Knives }} Gallery Manga_Moroboshi.jpg Hayata meets Moroboshi.png Jiro and Morobshi.jpg Ultramen ULTRAMAN.png|Shinjiro and Dan ULTRAMAN wallpaper ULTRAMAN Vol4 Alt.jpg Suit V7 Color.jpg ULTRAMAN Fourway battle.jpg Moroboshi_Alt_Cover.jpg Trivia *His name (prior to his full name being revealed) was a reference to Dan Moroboshi. In fact several other things about him are references to Ultraseven: **His function display glasses are possibly a reference to the Ultra Eye, Dan's transformation item. **His Ultraman suit and its weapons are also clearly based on Ultraseven. **His darker idea of what an Ultraman is may be based of the differences between the original Ultraman's series and Ultraseven's, with Seven's being the darker of the two. *So far Moroboshi is the first known person to wear an Ultraman Suit and not have the Ultraman Factor. His relation to the original Dan Moroboshi is unknown. *Moroboshi effectively fills the role of the secondary Ultra in the series. Category:Allies Category:SSSP Category:SSSP Members Category:Aliens Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Category:Manga Ultras